The Price We Pay
by Greyhawk750
Summary: As Chandler loses everything, at what length will he go, in order to keep it? As told from Chandler's Point of View
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Chandler is sitting in a jail cell, writing in his journal. 'It does not seem like it's been 11 years, since I had my last taste of freedom and the outside world. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday and sometimes it feels as if it may as well been 100 years ago'. He paused and continued to write 'My name is Chandler Bing and no doubt you've heard of me... most of the world has heard of me. I've been the focus of talk, newspaper articles, and interviews. I was interviewed by Time Magazine, and there was even a major motion picture about me'

'The reason I am writing to you, in this book, is because I wanted you to hear my side of the story... the Real Scoop, which is what this book is titled. Now bear in mind, I am no way justifying my actions, but just wanted to let the world know the kind of guy I am, and it is not the cold-blooded killer you hear about on the news or magazines. I didn't wake up one morning, and just decided to rob a bank and kill a cop.. I really didn't. Everything just happened so fast, and I just reacted'.

'I have lost just about everybody I knew and loved. My wife... or should I say ex-wife divorced me and left with the kids, and I have no idea where they are. It's been 6 years since I last saw them. They must be getting so big now, getting ready for Jr. High School, I guess. I know my actions have consequences, and I accept that, but I don't want my kids to go thru life having the stigma of a 'killer father'. My best friend Ross, was my old college roommate and I have not seen or heard from him since the trial... more than 11 years ago. I still hear from Rachel every once in a while, but we're nowhere as close as we used to be. Not even Joey wanted to have anything to do with me, and tried to call him a few times but he hung up on me. Finally he just had his phone number changed. The last I heard, he was in a serious relationship and was even thinking about getting married. Can you imagine Joey settling down with a wife? Me neither'

'I guess the only person who really stuck by me is Phoebe. She lived a hard life too, and kinda knew what I was going thru and why I did what I did. She even went to the Police Station with me, holding my hand as I got tired of running from the law and went to turn myself in. Being taken away in handcuffs and thrown into a 6 x 6 cell was almost the hardest thing I have ever done. The hardest was having to say goodbye to my friends and family, as I decided to do the one thing I was good at... run away, like a coward. Why they didn't try to turn me in, I'll never know. I almost wished they did, because I didn't have the courage to do it myself'

'You see, I don't have much time as I am due to be executed in a little over a month. I am writing this not looking for sympathy or pity, nor am I looking to justify or excuse my actions, because I can't. Nobody can. I just want people to know the real Chandler Bing... and he's not the evil monster you've been hearing about on the news. Behind every story is another story... and this is mine.

_Author's Note: I know this is a little short, but am saving up for the following chapters and didn't really want to give too much away, right away_


	2. In The Beginning

**In The Beginning **

'The guard comes by, taps his baton on my jail cell, informing me I have 30 minutes until lights-out. Phoebe was talking with the Governor, trying to grant me a stay of execution, but I have yet to hear anything from his Office. I guess you're all wondering what happened and how I could go from the perfect life, to awaiting a death sentence. I guess you're wondering what happened to me... what would happen to cause me from living a picture-perfect life, to awaiting my execution. So I guess the best place to start would be in the beginning'.

I guess it really started about 12 years ago, or so. Roughly a year, since we traded our quaint apartment in New York's Greenwich Village to a house in suburbia. It basically took every last penny we had, just to make the down payment, but we decided that it was meant to be, and we will find a way to make it work. Money remained tight, which meant no more eating out every night, or going to Central Perk for coffee every day. The economy was unstable, and finally collapsed into a full-scale recession

People weren't buying as much anymore, which meant sales were down, and since it was my job in advertising to promote those things being sold, I was out of a job as well. Monica told me that she would continue working, and wanted me to collect unemployment while I try to find another job. At first I fought her tooth-and-nail saying we were Bings and didn't take hand-outs. Ross told me that it was not the same as charity or welfare... but to me it was. I was the man, and was supposed to be able to work and provide for my family and it killed me that I couldn't. So I finally went to the un-employment office to collect. But it was barely enough to pay the bills, and Monica was working 2 shifts, to try and make up the balance. But even then, it wasn't enough to pay the bills... not even close.

The restaurant where Monica worked got a bad review from a nationally-acclaimed food critic, resulting in a substantial loss of business. Monica was demoted from Head Chef to Assistant, which was such a huge slap in the face. It also meant a big pay cut, as well. Monica often talked about opening her own restaurant, but never could seem to follow up on it. She would often makes excuses, saying she was too busy or didn't have the finances to undertake such a huge project like that. I pointed out that even though we were in a recession, people still needed to eat.

About a month later, I found a job at a local paper, writing up classified ads. It was a far cry from my former job in the advertising world, but a job is a job... and a paycheck, is a paycheck. Monica on the other hand, was growing tired of just being an assistant, especially when she is a damned good chef. She talked a lot as of late, about quitting and opening her own cafe and I told her she needed to quit talking about it, and do it. She asked me where we would find that kind of money, and I suggested we get a 2cd mortgage on the house and that should be enough to get started.

She told me that I couldn't be serious and one mortgage was more than we could handle. I told Monica there would always be something trying to stand in our way, and it was up to us to overcome them. Finally she agreed and an inspector from the Bank came over to value the house, then we went to meet with the loan officer, explaining why we needed to borrow such a huge amount of money. The loan officer seemed impressed with Monica's knowledge of running a restaurant and agreed to finance the loan.

A few weeks later, we got the check from the bank and Monica's hands shook and trembled as she was holding the check. We have never seen so much money, printed on one piece of paper. Monica asked what would happen if the restaurant wouldn't be a success, and what if the bank would come to take the house away. I laughed and joked that I would have to rob the bank. She flashed me a glare to let me know she was not amused with my particular brand of humor, and I assured her that I was only joking.

We began looking for a place to have the cafe and Monica happened to find an old worn-out warehouse, and said she could transform it into a charming restaurant. The price of the warehouse was a bargain and a few weeks later, she would be cleaning it out, removing old boxes and crates and I would go and help, when I got off work. On the weekends, we would be there from sunrise to sunset, getting everything cleaned and putting on fresh wallpaper. Monica was beaming with pride when she saw her new establishment.

It was close to 6 months later, and everything was in place and the custom kitchen appliances have just be delivered and the delivery men were busy getting everything hooked up. Monica was proud...but nervous. Everything we had, was riding on the success of her new restaurant. Failure was not even an option... it couldn't be. Finally everything was set, the menu was prepared, the tables and chairs, and pictures and paintings were displayed and we were set for business. A week before the grand opening, Monica invited her brother, Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel to the restaurant, as she created a huge gourmet meal as her way of 'christening' the restaurant. Monica said that I should quit my job, and she could train me as a waiter, and I decided to take her up on the offer. If nothing else, at least it gave us more time together.

Finally the big day was upon us... Grand Opening. Now we just needed to have some customers.


	3. Desperate Times

**Desperate Times**

It was several months later, and we were struggling with the restaurant, and how to turn a profit. We had good business and quite a few regular customers, but what they were making was not enough to pay the bills. Monica decided it was time to increase the prices on the menu and as a result, business dropped drastically, especially since there was a new gourmet restaurant in the same neighborhood that was charging half of what Monica was, and as a result, was taking a good deal of their business.

Not to mention that they were receiving calls from the bank constantly to advise that their mortgage was past due. They tried to stall as long as they could, but now there was talk of lawyers and litigation. One day I came home to find my wife sobbing hysterically. I went over and asked what was wrong, and Monica showed me a letter the postman had delivered, advising that unless $25,000 plus $2,000 in late fees was paid by the end of the month, the bank would officially foreclose the house

'Where are we going to get that kind of money in 30 days', she asked as she managed to regain her composure. I was speechless and merely shook his head. 'Can we ask your folks for a loan', I asked, which took Monica by surprise as I was usually full of pride and didn't ask for help. She sighed and replied 'They're retired and living on a fixed income'

'I don't know what we're going to do, but I'll think of something' I said matter-of-factly. Monica was amused by my 'conquer-the-world' attitude and said 'Sweetie, this is bigger than you. It's bigger than both if us'. We both sat down as I said 'If worse comes to worse, we'll lose the house. That can be replaced'. Monica started to cry again as she replied 'But I don't want to lose the house'.

Seeing my wife break down was more than I could bear as he just wrapped my arms around her and said 'We'll get through this. I promise' I didn't quite know what I would do, but I wouldn't let them take the house. I was the man and owed it to my wife to take care of everything.

I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to do it, but if you want water, you go to the river. And if you want money, you go to the bank. Unbeknownst to Monica, when we purchased the house, I also purchased a small gun. I made sure she as asleep and quietly reached for a small box on the top of the closet, and pulled it down.

I quietly shut the door to the bedroom, and just sat on the sofa for what felt like hours, staring at the gun. I didn't like the thought that was running through my head. I decided to simply go to the bank and try and explain the situation and to see if we couldn't work something out.

The bank would open in another hour, so I killed time at a donut shop that was a block away. After what seemed like my 10th cup of coffee, I left and walked to the bank, pausing to let an elderly gentleman inside, before I entered and approached the teller.

'Good morning, how can I help you' she cheerfully greeted, and then it just happened. I didn't know what I was doing, and couldn't control myself. I pulled the gun out of my pocket, pointed at her and said 'Yeah, you can give me all the money in your register, right now'


End file.
